


In My Life

by ObliqueOptimism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I accidentally fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Stiles is Jack Harkness, Temporary Character Death, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles found a way to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> What did I write? Oh man, I don't even know. I like it, and I'd like to play around more in this 'verse so that may end up happening. Anyway, this is sort of an AU? I don't know. Temporary character death. I accidentally fic. It happens. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Derek is frozen for a second, Stiles' blood splattered all over his face, before the rage takes over. He had just watched as the new big bad literally tore Stiles apart. Derek had to step over pieces to get to the monster, his shoes squelched in the blood that was pooling around them.

It was easy for Derek to defeat the monster when he had nothing left to lose. Sure, he still had his pack, but in that moment he felt as if he couldn't lose any more.

He and Stiles had started dating two weeks ago. He was sure that Stiles would one day become his mate. But no more, not now that he was-

Not anymore.

After that night, Derek tried his best to be there for his pack. Everyone was in mourning. Well, everyone in the pack that was. Stiles' father, John, was denying it. He said that his son would be back, they just had to wait. The pack tried to talk sense into John, but it wasn't working.

Derek was there the one night when John asked quietly, "Why didn't he tell me about werewolves?" He scoffed as he took a drink, "Did he think I wouldn't believe him?" Getting up and trudging upstairs he continued, "I'm going to have words with him when he shows up."

They spent seventeen days trying to convince John that Stiles wasn't coming back. Someone always with him in case he made the realization on his own and did something stupid.

But then the front door opened and Derek knew it wasn't time to switch out who was with John. Standing up, Derek felt weak in the knees at the smell.

It smelled like Stiles.

But Stiles had been ripped apart.

"Dad?" Stiles' voice called out.

Derek looked around, was he dreaming? He had to be dreaming.

Because Stiles was dead.

John jumped up from his seat across the room, "Stiles, what took you so long?"

Stiles walked into the living room, rubbing a hand over his head, "Well it takes a while to pull yourself back together." He frowned, "Then I had to go steal some clothes."

John embraced Stiles and patted his back, "Good to have you back."

"God, dad. It's good to be back." Stiles replied.

"What the hell is going on." Derek demanded.

Stiles finally saw Derek for the first time since he came back, "Derek." He smiled, "It's good to see you, man." He stepped forward and Derek took a step back. Stiles blinked before turning to John, "Did you not tell them?"

John shrugged, "They already thought I was crazy."

Stiles paused, "Was there a funeral. Am I officially dead?"

"No. I kept it from being public." John said, "But was I getting worried."

"Have you ever been torn apart dad? No, you haven't." Stiles said, "You can't judge me on how long it took. All you ever do is get shot."

Derek stared at the two of them, "I have to be dreaming."

Stiles turned to Derek, face soft, "Let's sit and talk about this."

Derek sat down and stared at Stiles, not believing that he was really there.

"Mom was a witch." Stiles said, "And she, okay there is this thing witches can do that kind of makes it so that they don't die."

"Your mom died." Derek frowned.

"Just let him explain." John said.

"Witches can take their heart and put it somewhere else to keep it safe. And as long as the heart is still beating, no matter what happens to the body, they'll come back." Stiles started, "She put our hearts somewhere else too. Not sure where, and we're never going to get them back, so we get to die of old age." Stiles sighed, "Because my heart wasn't in my body, even though I'm not magic, it kept me alive."

"Then how did she die?" Derek asked.

"Her sister." John said, "She found our hearts and- they didn't have a good relationship. She was always jealous that my wife had gotten powers while she didn't."

Derek processed this for a second, "But she didn't kill either of you."

"Mom moved our hearts right before she died." Stiles said.

Derek nodded, as if understanding, "And why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"Well it wasn't important." Stiles shrugged, "I mean, I didn't inherit any of her powers, she had no magical books. All I got is, well, I can't die. Knowing about it isn't really changing anything."

Derek looked at them, "You should have told me."

John took this as a moment to turn to Stiles, "You should have told me about werewolves."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "When this change from a 'Yay Stiles is alive!' part to a 'Stiles you needed to talk more' party?"

"Not saying you should talk more," Derek said, "only that you should say important things."

"And we're glad you're still alive." John said.

Stiles nodded, "Okay." After a pause, he grinned, "I'm going to go cover myself in flour and scare Scott!"

"No."


End file.
